The invention relates to a detachable connector for the coupling ends of pairs of optical fibers. The connector comprises first and second pin holders. Each pin holder comprises a bore for clamping corresponding first and second fiber guides, each formed of at least one pin. Each fiber guide encloses an elongate duct which serves to accommodate an optical fiber end. The connector further comprises coupling means, which comprises a circularly cylindrical duct for enclosing nonclamped ends of the fiber guides when the connector is coupled, in order to align the ducts enclosed by the fiber guides, with respect to each other.
A connector of this kind is known from United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,007,868A (corresponding to Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,844,744). The fiber guide (in the form of three pins between which is arranged the end of the optical fiber) in the connector described in that patent is not protected against shocks and the like after the coupling has been broken. Particularly when the connection is established, the end face of the fiber end is susceptible to be damaged because the end face of the optical fiber must coincide substantially with the end faces of the three pins in order to realize a reliable coupling between two optical fibers.
Furthermore, it is not certain on which fiber guide the coupling means (a coupling bushing which is pressed onto the ends of the pins) remains when the fiber guides are pulled out of the coupling means. When a large number of connections have to be broken and restored again in a different manner such uncertainty is very disadvantageous, because in such a case two parts of a connector in which either (i) none of the parts comprise a coupling means, or (ii) both of the parts comprise a coupling means, will be brought together more often. In the latter case one of the coupling means has to be removed, which increases the risk of contamination and the risk of loss. The described situation occurs notably in telephone exchanges. Here, an optical cable which comprises a plurality of optical fibers and which enters a signal transmission rack has to be interconnected, via a distribution panel, with various electrical plug-type circuit boards which are arranged in the transmission rack or in a neighboring transmission rack.